


Sleeping Stud

by 5mart_1di0t, Banksie94



Series: Collaboration Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/pseuds/5mart_1di0t, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: a horny teenage girl takes her best friends body
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Collaboration Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847254
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Sleeping Stud

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> this story was an idea by 5mart_1di0t and was built upon by me
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> we hope you enjoy

Love can be a weird thing in this world, I should know I’m in love with my childhood friend and he barely notices my feelings for him. my name is Stacy and I go to high school with the cutest boy in the world, at least in my opinion. I'm the student president and considered well liked in the school for my grades and kindness which means I have many boys wanting to date me but for the life of me I cannot get over my childhood friend Nick. 

Nick has had a pretty bad start to life, from the beginning he was found to have a rare medical condition that causes him to be tired very easily this caused him lots of problems when we were younger, his considered a nothing kid, you known the ones what no one really notices and kind of blend in with the rest of the kids. 

I think this is the reason I love him so much; he doesn’t show off and he has the sweetest heart in the world. it does annoy me that he doesn’t see me as a woman even though he knows my secret ‘assists”, see I have what could be called perfect genetics, when puberty hit me I got the perfect hourglass figure with FF cups, thin waist and large hips that frame my bubble butt and that all finishes with my thicc but smooth legs. I hide my body from others as I don’t want to be seen as an object which is why Nick is the only one that knows of them. 

I admit that when my body matured, I flaunted it to Nick in the hope of trying to get his attention but to my annoyance, he looked away telling me to cover up, I swear I’m getting to the end of my rope when it comes to him, I'm the prime example of a hotty and he won’t make a move I mean ahhhhhh!!. 

Then my luck changed, one day during PE we were playing dodgeball, girls versus boys as we had an even split and we were annihilating the boys when one of the girls landed a ball right into Nick’s face, it happened in slow motion for me seeing my love get hurt badly but I thought he would be fine considering it was just a ball. 

Turned out he wasn’t the ball managed to knock him right out, in an instant he was unconscious on the ground, that’s when one of the boys spoke up “hey teach, I think Nick needs to go to the nurse” I laughed when the teacher replied “god damn it, this had to happened while the nurse is sick at home” the boy spoke up again “if you want Miss I can take him to the nurses office so he can at least rest on a bed” she just glared at the boy “nice try, I know you would just dump him in there and ditch the rest of class” the boy was about to protest but she cut him off “but it doesn’t matter Stacy should take him as she has the training to take care of him” I nod to the teacher and got one of the kids to help me carry him to the nurses office. 

After I got the student to dump Nick on the bed “I got it from here, thanks for your help” “all good, see ya”, I couldn’t believe this happened to my sweet little nick, I watched him for a little bit just seeing how peaceful his face looked, admiring how soft his lips looked and how much I wanted to kiss them. 

It took me 10 minutes of staring at him to finally give up on holding back, I slowly came closer to his face feeling the heat coming off his body as my lips finally connected to his allowing me to claim our first kiss together, I couldn’t help but enjoy every second. 

I stopped kissing him just to see if he woke up or something but as my head lifted, instead of seeing his shock expression from what I just did, all I saw was his peaceful face as he breathed in and out like the kiss didn’t even happen. that was when the dam broke, all the feelings I have been holding back flooded out of me as I jumped onto his bed while looking onto his beautiful face that made me yearn for more. 

I knew at that moment that I had to have more, so I started to kiss him again, at first they were light pecks as I was still worried that he would wake up but soon I was giving him full on French kisses as I pushed my kisses deeper into his mouth, it was like fireworks were going off in my head as I kissed him deeper than I thought possible. 

I went up to breath in some air, I was already getting ready to start kissing him then I felt something hard below me, it was touching my thighs I got off him to see what it was, what I saw was burned into my memory to the day I die, I saw this large thick throbbing cock straining against his pants wanting to break free. 

I did not even know cocks could get this big let alone on a constantly tired boy that wouldn’t even have the energy to play with it. I was staring at this man meat as I drooled thinking of what that thing would do to a woman, I slowly pulled down his pants, I saw I small patch of darkness on this underwear this only caused me to hurry up with his pants. 

As I gripped his underwear, I knew that I would not be able to hold back at this rate, I basically knew that when I saw this pillar of man meat that any reluctance disappeared as it came into view. once his underwear was gone his cock sprung up into the air, all I could think of is how beautiful this large throbbing cock. 

I slowly approached the tip of his cock, I was in awe at how majestic this bitch breaker was, it had to be at least 12 inches with a cola can like width that made my pussy drip in need, I saw a drop of his pre-cum come out of his tip, this caused me to stretch my tongue so I could taste it, when that drop touched my taste buds, it made me shiver in delight as my brain tried to process how delicious it tasted, It blew my mind to the point that the only I could think of is getting more of that liquid into my mouth. 

I started to lick and suck his shaft as I tried to make more of it come out, I remember seeing a porno once and the women look so depraved at how she was worshipping the guys cock but at this moment I knew exactly why she would act like that, if Nick woke up at this moment he would see me sucking his cock like my life depended on it, I couldn’t help it, it was like instincts took over as one of my hands started to caress and rub his shaft as the other one descended to his nuts. 

If I thought his shaft was a masterpiece then his nuts were on a completely different level as my hand caressed and massaged this fat nuts, I looked at them and for the second time today I was at awe at the beauty that his nuts were, they must have been the same size as a rockmelon and I knew just by the look of them that they were full of delicious cum for me to drink and I wasn't going to stop until I had them empty. 

I started to really massage and stroke his shaft as I was pushing his man meat as far down my throat as I could, I needed his cum my body craved this cum, I wasn’t stopping until I had it all, it was then I felt his nuts pulse in my hand as I felt the shaft slightly expand, I knew he was cumming but l didn’t stop until l felt his cum in my throat. 

I almost chocked with the amount of cum he released into my body, he cummed over and over again into my throat, releasing so much of his seed into my mouth as I removed his cock from my throat and brought my lips to his tip and started to suck as much of it out of his cock as I could. 

As I sucked, I finally got to taste the thick gooey seed he released and I was in heaven, just the taste alone made my mind melt and my pussy burn with desire, when his orgasm finally slowed down, I swallowed what cum I could tasting it as my pussy got wetter and wetter as thoughts of how it would feel inside of me. 

I could feel my breast push against the wrapping I use to hide them, I knew what I had to do next, I took off my shirt and as I unwrapped my tits they ripped what little wrapping had survived my panting and heavy breathing. 

Once they were out, I placed Nick’s fat cock in-between them and started to use them to stroke his cock, I could see this cock getting pumped in and out of my tits as it started to leak out pre-cum again, my mouth was right on it as soon as I saw the first drop, It was like a drug to me, I couldn’t stop myself from sucking his cock tip as my breasts rub his cock as hard and fast as possible. 

I wanted more of his cum, I started to probe my tongue into his slit to get more of that sweet cum into my mouth, then I felt his beautiful cock slightly enlarge as his cum traveled up his cock and as I sucked his cock head it hit right at the back of my throat, I was drowning in pleasure as his cum filled my mouth. 

Just like last time he just kept filling my mouth over and over, my stomach was bulging with all the cum he gave me, I was in pervert heaven as he started to stop after what seemed to be 2 minutes of my tits stroking his cock as he sent that sweet thick baby batter. 

After l swallowed the last of his load, I knew there was one last thing l had to do, I wanted that bitch breaker in my pussy now, I wasn’t going to wait anymore so I stood up and took my panties off and felt how soaked my cunt was and knew I will have no trouble fucking this monster. 

I looked down at my sleeping love one last time and all I saw was his sweet little face in what seemed like a dream, I positioned his cock at the entrance of my pussy “sorry Nick but l have to fuck you hard” with that said I dropped my weight onto his cock “ohhhhh fuck me your big” as soon as that thing was in me, I could feel it rearrange my body to the perfect shape of it but to my horror only half of it was in. 

“this won’t do at all” I lifted up then dropped down again getting more of this monster into my body, I couldn’t help but moan as I fucked myself on my unconscious childhood friend who was at this point was basically a dildo for me to use for pleasure and by god he was prefect. 

I kept pumping this fat cock into my cunt over and over again as the pleasure just kept overwhelming my brain causing me use my ability to even think let alone control my moans and movements “that's it stud, keep that cock harddddd” “ohhh fuck more more you sleeping bastard” 

I must have been fucking him for at least 5 minutes when my cervix gave way to his steel hard cock which broke right through into my womb, he was literary fucking my womb now, then a thought poped into my head, if he came it was nearly a guarantee I would get pregnant, that’s when my climax broke me down to nothing. 

As my pussy spasmed and tightened around his cock causing him to unload that baby batter right into my womb which caused me to cum even harder, being filled by thick cum was like a climax within itself, it felt so right to take all of his cum. 

After the two mind shattering climaxes my body went limp on me, I collapsed onto Nick, I laid my head on his chest feeling his chest going up and down as he breathed, I was so soothing just to be in this position that I never wanted to leave, as I calmed down I decided it was best to get off him before he woke up. 

By sheer luck as I sat down after getting my clothes on Nick started to wake up, “what happened, where am I” he saw me sitting next to him “oh hey Stacy, what happened” I smiled at him as l felt some of his cum leak out, “you were hit by a ball during PE so a class mate and I brought you here” “ahh that explains why my head hurts but why does my hips hurt” he looked to me for an answer but hell if I was going to tell him “no idea but rest ok, I got to go back to class” I smiled at him as I left. 

I could feel his cum dripping down my leg as I left, my heart was beating out of my chest as I left the nurses office, I cannot believe I did that, I basically raped my friend and I already wanted to do it again, using my finger I reached down and took the cum and placed it into my mouth, the shiver I got from just doing that already told me I had to do it sooner rather than later. 

Next Day 

Nick’s Perspective 

Yesterday was weird and there's no debate that something happened, my hips still kinda hurt from what ever happened though It could be from hitting the ground hard, which is what a few classmates said. I must remember to thank Stacy though she was so nice to take care of me. 

But today was a new day and I was determined for it to be a boring normal day where nothing happens but the universe is a cruel bastard, as I was walking to my class I ran into Stacy but as I feel down I could see the worry in her eyes, suddenly everything went black. 

Stacy’s Perspective 

My body was already craving more of Nicks man meat since I woke up, this told me I had to find some way to get Nick unconscious and alone with me again, this made me sad as it was a tall order as school was half way through and no chances have appeared yet and there was no PE today. 

I was getting frustrated but sometimes the universe is your best friend, I say this because as I was walking, I ran into Nick and as soon as he hit the ground he was out like a light all over again, if I wasn’t using this to my advantage I would be annoyed by it but as my pussy started to drip with anticipation of what I had planned for him. 

I got one of the students to help me take him to the nurse's office again and told them to tell our teacher what happened and that it is under control. 

When the student left, I went straight to his lips and devoured him for all that l was worth, my kiss was filled with lust and hunger, I couldn’t control myself as my hands started to play with my cunt as my kiss became deeper as if trying to claim his very soul. 

As I left the kiss my hands drifted down to his pants as I smiled at the now throbbing cock that was barely contained with his pants, the hunger that I felt meant that there would be no foreplay today, I needed that thing inside of me as soon as possible, I nearly ripped off this pants in my haste to get to that mind numbing fuck stick. 

As I pulled his pants and underwear down, I saw his dick spring from his thighs it was an instant pantie destroying sight, it was throbbing with need and made me believe there must be a very perverted god somewhere in the world. 

As I approached the mind melting cock, I could feel my pussy drip with desire as my lips got closer to the tip of his cock, I started to lick the head, I could taste the pre-cum coming from the tip, the pure shiver of lust pulsed through my body. 

Seeing that his cock was ready and hard as steel, I knew it was time to impale myself on this monster of a cock, I got up and positioned myself right above his cock, I smiled down at Nick seeing his angelic face as he slept, I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn’t help it, my heart and body craved this boy in some form or another and right now it wanted him in my pussy. 

I dropped down right onto his cock, I felt his cock push right into my womb, there wasn’t a single second of resistance this time, my womb wanted that cum inside it more than anything “ohhh yeah that’s what I needed” I looked at my mid-section and I saw the bulge of Nick’s cock literally pushing my womb. 

I did a mini climax when my hand touched the bulge, I knew that my pussy was being molded to be the perfect fit for this monster and I was loving every second of it, I started to fuck his cock with all the power I could possibly put into it, I thrusted hard and fast, I wasn’t holding back in any aspect. 

I wanted his cum above all else and right now I could feel his cock fucking my womb over and over again turning her into a barely functioning cock drunk slut and I loved every second of it, I could feel his cock plowing into my body claiming my very soul and I didn’t want to stop ever. 

I didn’t stop thrusting onto Nick’s dick as long as I could handle it, I managed to last about 5 minutes before my first major climax burst through my body causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head and my back arched, I lost count of the minutes as my pleasure center's exploded into euphoria. 

As I started to calm down I knew that he wasn’t done which made me smile, I started to bounce on his cock again, I could feel how sensitive my pussy is now this is only causing me to thrust harder and harder, I kept impaling myself on his cock, I could feel my pussy grip onto his cock like there was no tomorrow, I didn’t want to let it go. 

I continued to pump harder as my climax started to build higher and higher, reaching new heights going past what I thought was humanly possible, I gave up on holding back when l felt the first drop of cum hit my womb, it was the spark that ignited every single nerve in my body as the biggest load of thick cum filled beyond the capacity of my womb. 

I was cumming like never before, I saw my stomach inflate with cum as Nick’s balls released all they contained. After 3 minutes of cumming I collapsed onto Nick’s chest as my body start to come down from the high of being filled by my stud of a sleeping friend. 

I laid there for a little bit as I listened to Nick’s heart beating, it was so calming that I didn’t want to leave his chest, it was like l belonged here but I knew there was no changing the past but the present was feeling too good to leave. 

I laid on Nick’s chest for about 10 minutes before I got up and fixed up my clothes and started to plan the week of sex I was going to force Nick to have, it was Tuesday and the nurse wasn’t coming back for another week, I smiled as I looked at Nick as he slept “you don’t even know what's happening but don’t worry your silly head about it” 

I left the room and went to class filled to the brim with my love’s cum and I couldn’t be happier. 

3 Days Later 

Nick’s Perspective 

It's been a week of pain and soreness and I still don’t know why this is happening to me but I knew Stacy was here to help me, “hey Nick, feeling better” I smiled at the cheerfulness that Stacy was sending my way “nope still sore and I still haven’t figured out sadly” she gave me a hug “don’t worry Nick, you can stay at my place over the weekend so we can work it out” she gave me a loving smile and I couldn’t help but trust her. 

As we walked to Stacy’s I saw the look in her eyes that I have never saw before, it kinda scared me as it looked like a mixed of hunger and something I didn’t know, when we got to her house, a quick hi to her mum and we went up to her room. 

In almost an instant when the door closed she was on me in a way I never seen before, I was really surprised when she started to kiss me hard on the lips, it was like she was a beast and I was her prey, she kissed to the point of losing my ability to breath, she broke the kiss and stared at me with those hungry eyes “your mine Nick, I have fucked you over 5 times this week alone and I plan to keep doing you over and over again”. 

I was shocked “what do you mean” she gave me a devilish smile “I took your virginity, I knocked you out multiple times and kept fucking you over and over, you filled me to the brim with your cum and I want more” she kissed me again even more fierce than before, I started to black out from sheer force of the kiss, it was then that she threw me onto the bed and that’s when she approached me. 

Stacy’s Perspective 

I looked at the stunned Nick, who was laid out on my bed looking ready for me to him take again and the night was young. 

I slowly walked towards my bed as I took off my clothes getting ready to take him hard and fast, I saw Nick’s eyes widen as he took in my naked form, I smiled seeing the fear on his face “pants off now or I rip them off” I never saw someone take their clothes off that fast, I smiled at how rushed he was “good boy now I'm going to fuck you and I mean fuck you hard” 

Even if there was fear in his eyes, his cock was hard and ready to go, I licked my lips seeing that cock throb, I could tell it knew who was its master “now Nick I will give you a quick blowjob to get you ready for the main event” I could see the nervousness in his body as I kneeled down between his legs drooling at the sight of his monster cock in front of me. 

“hope your ready Nick because I'm not stopping until the morning” “please don’t stacyyyyyyy” at that moment I shoved his cock right into my throat, I pushed myself as far as I could causing him to moan loud “ohhhhh Stacy” I pumped his cock in and out of me I wanted to hear him moan more “stacyyyyy” 

I took his cock out “you like that don’t you Nick” being the meek little cutey that he is, he could only nod smiling back at him “then you're going enjoy this” I stood up in front of him and turned around and best over showing him everything that I am, I aimed his cock and thrusted it right into my womb. 

I heard the highest moan I thought possible “fucckkkkkkk” “ohhhh yes Nick use that fat cock to breed me” I started to pump his cock hard as I wanted Nick to feel every inch of my pussy, drawing out each up and down that I did “Stacy harder please” I smiled as I thought I broke Nick 

I started to thrust harder and faster on his cock as much as I could “ohh ohh Stacy my mind its going black” “that’s it Nick let lose” I could feel Nick starting to lose his mind “yes stacy more” I heard him scream one last time before he blacked out. 

I smiled knowing that my pussy was so tight that it made me lose his mind, I started to thrust as hard as my body could handle, I wanted that cum he was producing, I could felt my womb trying to suck his dick as my walls tighten as much as it could. 

“yes you fat cocked dildo cum in meeeeee” I felt my last bit of energy being used as his cum released into my womb erupting me into a climax that shattered my mind into a million pieces as he inflated my stomach with his baby batter, I collapsed onto Nick again as darkness took over my mind. 

Next Day 

I woke up in the morning feeling the bliss of sex with Nicks cock still inside me, I got up and made it look like we fell asleep like we would normally do as to not arouse suspicion. Nick woke an hour after I did “what happened last night” I smiled knowing that he didn’t remember a second of last night “we played some games and fell asleep” “that’s all” “yep” “I'm still sore and we didn’t work out why yet” 

“don’t worry Nick no matter how many days it takes we will figure out why it's happening” he smiled at me, I knew he trusted me but I couldn’t help but want more and more of that big thick cock of his.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests


End file.
